


In Charge

by Merfilly



Category: Aliens (1986)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 15:30:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1134324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hicks has to get his brain working on command.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Charge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/gifts).



Apone was gone. 

So was more than half the team, but it was Apone's loss Hicks had to deal with, right now. Gorman was in charge, but everyone knew that Ell Tees were wet behind the ears and got people killed more than not.

He had to step up. He had to lead. 

Apone would have expected it.

He listened to the others, watched the civilians, and started piecing his own game plan into place.

He might only be a corporal, but this was his team now. One way or the other, he would see them through it to safety.


End file.
